neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Gust Chirper events
This page lists summaries for Gust's Chirper events in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. Chapter 2: The Crossroads of Defeat "I'm Gust. I'm just ordinary alchemist. Nice to meet you." *Item: PP Gust's Panacea *Affection Increase: Gust Summary Nepgear asks Gust what country she is from because she has a slight accent and also because she is interested in alchemy. Gust reveals that she is from the country of Salburg which is located in a desolate location away from any other country. She explains that it is a nation solely for alchemists that even have alchemy academies. Nepgear says Gust must have been one of the best students. However, Gust responds with saying she was actually a straight-D student and that her homeroom teacher always yelled at her, yet she managed to juggle school with running her own atelier. Gust says one day her work was placed on a pedestal as one of the best alchemy items from Salburg. Nepgear is impressed and believes that Gust must be the best alchemist is Salburg. Gust disagrees and mentions that many competing alchemists are coming from Arland. Nepgear asks if it is another country but Gusts leaves after saying they can discuss more some other time. "I'm so hungry. Oh, idea! I can eat this! *munch, munch* *chew, chew*" *Item: PP Heal All Summary Nisa complains about being hungry and asks if it's time to eat yet. IF says Compa is out buying groceries and that she should just be patient for a bit. Nepgear wishes she could cook and Nisa says that she's so hungry that she could eat a hippo. Nisa happens to see that Gust is eating something and asks for some. Gust says she can only have a bite and Nisa is surprised to see that it's a carrot that Gust is eating. Gust explains that if you eat it raw without peeling the top layer, the texture is addicting. Nisa says that something a rabbit would say and Gust offers her special friendship discount to Nisa for the carrot. Nisa changes her mind and says Gust can take it back. Chapter 4: Goddess Awakening "*Sigh* I dunno what to do. *Sigh*" *Affection Increase: Gust Summary Nepgear sees Gust is distressed with being unable to sell the things she makes with alchemy. Gust asks everyone how she can increase her sales and Compa suggests improving her customer service by. Gust says that when she works she puts on a fake happy merchant face because no one hates cute sellers like her. Nepgear suggests that Gust adds a free bonus item to her goods that comes with every purchase so people have another reason to buy her products. She takes this advice and begins selling paperweights that have the CPUs names carved into them which causes her business to skyrocket. "Ugh, I'm tired of this. More complaints again!? They don't seem to have any limits!" Affection Increase: Gust Summary Nepgear, Compa, and IF walk up on Gust arguing with someone. Gust says that he started it and that when he heard her name he lost his cool immediately, saying their food's crappy or something. Nepgear asks if Gust sells food and Gust says, continuing to elaborate on what the male had said to her. Gust leaves to vent her stress somewhere and Nepgear is surprised to see Gust lose her temper like that. Category:Gust Category:Events Category:Chirper Events Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Events